Rorschach's Journal
by VerdeAmor
Summary: Rorschach's mind has taken control of my hand. These journal entries are simply me writing with Rorschach's voice. Rated T for minor language. Better explanation inside.
1. January

**This probably doesn't make any sense. Basicly, I'm writing journal entries as if I was Rorschach, simply to test my own abilities on how I can act as another person. So, if you'd be so kind, I'd love feedback. If I suck, flame me. Burn me until not even ashes are left. If I'm okay, let me know.**

**But as a warning, the characters in this refer to actual people who I know. That's the point of being a mask, isn't it? That people know you exist even though they don't know who you really are. Rorschach is, of course, myself. I'd like to give credit to Veidt, Daniel, HJ, and Dollar Bill. I wouldn't have this without you guys.** **And to Allan Moore. Without Watchmen, I'd probably be a little stupider than I am now. **

**I own nothing but my words.**

**Girlycard666 :P**

**

* * *

**

**Rorschach's Journal. January 24.**

Can't read my book, the chattering gossip of whores permeates the air with haughty voices demanding cheap sex and a plethora of nighttime vices. Assembled like a flock of harpies, their pointed beaks tear at the flesh of the man among them. Each looking for temporary satisfaction the spilled blood gives.

They cry like children flailing against the breast of their dead mother, a hellhole which spawned these putrid beings the same way the rest are. Born screaming, die screaming.

Does the essence of good exist in these alleyways? Is there a reason for this breeding ground of sin to continue to stand? Surprised a building with such decayed foundations can exist with termites fleeing into the shadows.

There is Daniel. Good man, possibly homosexual. Doesn't recognize what he used to mean, what he could be again if he wished. Probably enjoys his cage too much. Likes being a face in the crowd. Childish. Still mourns over the death of the cat. Doesn't realize that the past can't change. What's done is done. Can only keep moving forward.

**Rorschach's Journal. January 25.**

Hooded Justice absent. Dollar Bill stands depressed, eventually walks home in shame. Unable to function without use of violence. Enough to corrupt a mind. World gets worse as each day goes, too busy drowning in its own filth to start swimming.

Weariness is gone form yesterday. Still feel empty. Useless. One mask can't do the same as five. Am I the only face of justice?

Shouldn't be. Know how… "unjust" I am. Have too much hate to be just. Can only strive for it. At least I try, unlike fellow costumed heroes whimpering in the light. Keene Act killed off the best of us, only Comedian, Manhattan, and I remain. Terrifying thought; a God who doesn't care for humanity, an amoral tool of the government, and me. Defenders of humanity.

**Rorschach's Journal January 26.**

Returned to normal. Veidt took a leave of absence. Not surprised.

Argued with Dollar Bill over which is smarter, survive in slavery or kill yourself for freedom. He chose suicide. Felt that by defying authority, you defeat them. Seems like taking the easy way out. Allowed them to take your life, to break your spirit, to drive yourself into such horror. With living, spirit continues to be tested. Shows strength to keep fighting. Cannot give up. Not when there is life.

Hooded Justice kept silent. Didn't choose sides. Probably wisest. Can't say exactly what anyone would do. What men say and what they do are two different things.

**Rorschach's Journal January 27**

Slightly depressed. Somehow stole Hooded Justice's respitory sickness. Rather irritating. Back sore from patrol. Nothing immune system can't handle.

**Rorschach's Journal. January 28**.

Sickness remains. Refuse to give up. Can handle this temporary cold.

Theory on Hooded Justice. If Dollar Bill walks by, Hooded Justice soon to follow. May be off by a few seconds. So far, rather true.

Daniel's behavior is suspicious. Dilated pupils, copies my stance. Confusing. Have brought it up with him. Can't explain it. Should realize we stopped being partners last year. Maybe he can't let go. I did, and survived. Alone, yes, but survived.


	2. February

Rorschach's Journal. February 3.

Theory stands. No instances of this happening, but the circumstances don't fit…not this morning.

Long week until the present meeting. Hooded Justice sits behind me. Breathes loudly. Coughs. Detecting possible repertory sickness. Institutions such as these are breeding grounds for illness. Filthy hands touch everything, even the ceilings. Janitors can't clean every inch of the floor. Only can trap the dirt in the wax, more filth growing on top of it.

Suppose there's a metaphor in that rant. Can't be sure. Will return to my story when patrol is done.

Rorschach's Journal, February 4

Will be hard to keep gong. Yesterday was tiring. Still feeling repercussions from last nights patrol, thug took a shot on my head. Can hardly keep my eyes open. Work sitting on table has amateur mistakes. Should rest… cannot. Must stay awake…. must stay alive.

Rorschach's Journal, February 14

Valentine's day. Received a cookie from citizen. Was bland.

One of the worst "holidays." Supposed to signify love, companionship… doesn't exist. Only the illusion of companionship.

Hurm. Lies. Used to increase population. Makes it seem like people choose to love another instead of a government injunction to commit adultery.

Tempted to join the mass of writhing bodies…cannot. Will not. If not for moral obligation to decline, then for the lack of a body to scream against.

Rorschach's Journal February 15

Will be a long day. Hooded Justice has gotten worse. Wish I could help.

Hurm. Fifthteenth. Should be a lucky day. Hope so.

Rorschach's Journal, February 24

Hooded Justice is a good man. Hard to explain, but he's loyal to his friends. Cruel to enemies. Hard to gauge him, though. His mind is hard to follow. Can't predict what he'll do, but I can guess pretty easily what he'll say.

Dollar Bill and Justice confronted by a whore. Talked to her like she didn't choose to sell her soul for the Almighty Dollar.

Can understand Dollar speaking with her. Not Justice…no. Probably being polite.

Think they deserve their faces mashed into the gutters.

Probably shouldn't go on patrol tonight. Mind too unstable. Could lead to self-injury,

Or getting caught.

Could really use the bloodshed. Too much on my mind. Can't concentrate.

Rorschach's Journal, February 25

Need to find new partners to patrol with. Followed Hooded Justice home last night. Came to a realization.

Saw him with a male whore.

Take back every compliment ever said. Nothing but the same scum we should be wiping off the streets.

Seems obnoxious today. Post-sexual rush of faux ecstasy.


	3. March

**I would personally like to thank the reviewers, Sebastianfangirl101, and Neolithika for giving me those encouraging reviews. **

**To be fair, I'm only going to update these once a month, seeing as how this actually goes with this years timeline. **

**Also, I don't own Watchmen, Rorshcach, or anything, really. Simply the idea. **

* * *

**Rorschach's Journal March 1**

HJ missing. Thinking he was taken out by Mafia. Probably his fault.

Bitterness from last week remains. Will continue to treat him like a partner.

Need to get back to work. Streets won't clean themselves.

**Rorschach's Journal, March 2**

HJ returned. Doesn't realize the damage he caused. Won't interfere with his ignorance.

May have found a possible patrol partner in Dollar Bill. Must investigate further. Good with arguments, but doesn't follow a sense of justice. Does what he pleases. As long as he profits, he'll gun down anyone.

Must get back to work soon. Fighting a brick wall to get this last case finished. John Dough, an agoraphobic who thinks he'll be murdered in two weeks. Solving the case is near impossible, assassin's messenger that came and left Dough's apartment didn't leave a trace, just a pile of melted wax.

**Rorschach's Journal, March 22**

Case took all month to solve. Dough's insane, his assassin never arrived. Doubt he ever will.

Sick of listening to liberal mumblings of Veidt. Thinks that because he lives in a shining tower that he's closer to God than the rest of us. Seen the filth his kind wallows in. It drowns those that fall in and keeps them there like the La Brea tar pits. Remains may be excavated, but what fell in is still dead.

Dollar Bill and HJ work well together. May decide to patrol alone, despite the hazards of the idea.

Raining for three days. City's going mad without the sun to illuminate the shadows. Easier to commit crimes in the waking hours, criminals think no one will see them in the rain.

Justice always sees, even if she's blind.

**Rorschach's Journal, March 29**

Patrol going well. Many cases solved over the past few days. Mugging was stopped and assailant turned over into a gutter. Blood that fell made Night Owl sick.

Found an unlikely partner in Dollar Bill. Methods are quicker than expected, glad to be proven wrong that his connections to corporate universe are less than hindrances.

Last case was interesting. Two school buses filled with children disappeared. Daniel, Veidt, and I took Archie to Branson, Missouri. Found 96 kids holed up in a cheap hotel with local gang. Blood bath followed, had bus drivers take children home.

Only one child died. Avenged the death with a lead pipe on killer's skull.


End file.
